


Danny's Magical Ghost Transformation

by OutrageousOllo



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I was possessed when I wrote this, Magical girl transformation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, THEN THIS IS FOR YOU, ever cringed whenever danny yells going ghost?, going ghost, the poor ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutrageousOllo/pseuds/OutrageousOllo
Summary: Danny's been working on his transformation sequence.  Added a little bit Extra™. Everyone is horrified.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Danny's Magical Ghost Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I am... this is inspired by some tumblr comments about how Danny's transformation is one step away from a Magical Girl Transformation. Then this cursed idea came to me. [Originally posted here on my tumblr](https://ollopollollo.tumblr.com/post/622864372091453440/magical-ghost-transformation)

Skulker was flying around, invisible, doing whatever Skulker does, looking around for his next hunt when he noticed the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, in human form, walking out of the Nasty Burger with his two human friends. Grinning, he flew down and appeared in front of them, brandishing his newest hunting weapon.

“Hello, Ghost Child.”

He expected them to gasp, the two humans to run behind Phantom so he could protect them. Maybe a little bit of whining, something along the lines of “Please Skulker, I have homework tonight.” But instead the ghost child only reacted by giving him a mischievous grin, to which his two human friends only snorted and groaned.

The dark-haired female stepped in between them. “Skulker, you might want to come back and hunt Danny later. Maybe next week. Now is not a good time.”

Skulker looked past them, frowning. What did they mean? The whelp looked fine from here.

“Yeah,” the other boy backed her up. “Even the box ghost is staying away.”

Skulker just glared at them. “Step aside, whelps. Now is a perfect time.”

The girl just sighed. “Danny’s got kinda a… thing going on right now.”

The other boy snorted, and behind them the halfa continued to grin, folding his hands over his chest.

Skulker responded by charging up his weapon, aiming it at the trio.

“Okay, don’t say we didn’t warn you.” They jumped out of the way to reveal Danny, unfolding his arms and winking.

Wait, why would he wink?

“I’m going ghost!” Danny cried out, lights flashing behind him as he, still in human form, leapt into the air and twirled.

Hold on, twirled? Skulker blinked in shock, watching as the ghost child continued to spin, dramatically throwing one of his arms out and closing his eyes. The light behind him formed into his signature rings, except instead of simply washing over his body they spun around his mid-section, expanding and surrounding him in a glowing green-and-while swirl. Small stars joined the orbit.

Skulker’s gun arm went limp. “The fuck—”

But Danny wasn’t done yet. He continued to spin, lifting one leg until he was en pointe, his human clothes slowly fadding until his body was covered in a sparkling mist, morphing into his black and white suit, signature DP logo flashed and appeared on his chest. There’s nothing Skulker can do now but watch in stunned silence as Phantom throws his head back, his hair flicking out and absorbing the light until it glowed a brilliant white.

The spinning slowed and he lowered himself back to the ground, green swirls fading as he opened his now glowing green eyes. He finished his transformation with a final flourish of light, leaping into a battle stance.

The whole thing took about a minute, but by the time it was over, Skulker was done. “Nope,” he said, all of his previous hunting ambitions now gone. That transformation was too much for the ghost zone’s greatest hunter. “I give in. Just finish me.” He reached for one of his own ghost traps and activated it, covering himself in his own net.

Danny shrugged and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

Sam and Tucker just laughed, having known that was exactly what was coming.

“Too good, too good.”

“Should have kept him around for the de-transformation sequence!”


End file.
